Task Force 141 Snow Warfare
by OreoMeowMeow
Summary: It just a normal day for the 141 team,what i mean by normal is they crazy! It's a battle of two team between Roach and his CO...What will happen? Read if you want to know!


Hello,yeah this is my first fanfiction on Deviantart,so don't mad if it's sucks lot...If you hate Roach was alive well then i'm sorry but i just have to make him alive..And also i make him American,and i add some characters you don't even know and maybe hate but i don't care..I made some changes with the date so don't get mad...I don't know the other 141 member real name so i just make it up...This is a one shot..and i make it a little futuristic a bit,but don't worry only their devices,no metal body or something,i call it a ' NanoCom or NC ' a transparent communication devices ( remember TRON: Legacy) (Anyway,search in Google,type tron legacy portable devices ui) So,yeah enough with introduction let's start reading!

Roach's POV

As I open my eyes, I immediately search for my fucking phone, when i found it i pick it up and it shows 'Date: 1.12.2016 Time: 05:01 AM'...I look outside and it's the first snow was shown " Yeah,snow! " then,someone woke up by my scream,oh how typical " My God, Sanderson what the hell you're yelling about?! " the person ask and that person is Daniel Rorke aka Rook " It's snowing,Rook! " i answered back " Oh God! fucking finally! " he falls back on his bed,grateful because it was holiday,no mission,no enemy,no yelling,no getting shot etc. " Welp,i'm going outside to play with the snow " Just as i want to go outside someone hold me down and there's no other than Captain's right hand - man, Simon 'Ghost' Riley " Where are you going,mate? " His thick British accent making me wanna go to Captain and ask him myself for permission to play with snow " Aaw,come on Ghost i just wanna go outside,please? " I plead to him " Sanderson, go to shower first if you wanna go outside,you want people to smell something bad on you? You don't want that, do you? " He ask " No,of course not...i'll go to shower first." Then,followed by Ozone,others too had awaken. " Good morning guys ( while yawns) " " Morning Ozone,it's snowy already " I said " Finally, a break from chaos " " Ouch " Ghost says " Don't act like you don't agree to it " Rook says,throwing a pillow at Ghost but Ghost manage to avoid it and throw the pillow back to Rook " Well,after shower and breakfast then you can go outside or do anything you want to do,alright? " The others heard Ghost and suddenly cheered,Ghost just roll his eyes and leave the bunker " I got an idea,let's play snowball fight! " I look at them with an evil smile " Sanderson, we know that wicked smile and hell yeah we're going to play snowball fight " Meat says " Great,now let's took some shower and breakfast first then we'll play "

After we had our breakfast, we all gather outside

"Alrighty,we're all here? " I ask " Affirmative " Rook confirmed it " Right,we gather here because we want to arrange team,guns,ammo and rules,understand? " Everyone nods " Okay, we have Team 1 and Team 2,we have 12-..." Ghost interrupted me " 14 people " and he brought Captain with us " You ready to join us,Captain? " " If only Ghost weren't dragging me here,no i won't be ready " " Cheer up,Mactavish it's just a snowball fight for queen's sake " Ghost wink at Mactavish " Damn British guy,fine let's start the fight " "Great! Alright first, Team 1...Whom should i choose? " Ghost sighed " Let's just pick random names " He said "Fine,random pick...Meat,Toad,Archer,Chemo,Robot,Roy,me " " Fine,the other we take,Ozone,Rook,Scarecrow,Worm,Mactavish,Nikolai,me " Ghost reply " First of all,there will only be one sniper,second the base is the arsenal,third three shots and you're dead,fourth no asking for help from enemy member and strictly no help from the others that didn't join,fifth and the last rule if the last both team last with 2 people standing, no hiding,face - face match up,understood? " Everyone agreed to the condition and we all go set up "Ouh,forgot to say..By the time of 0900,the war start...Thank you for listening and now enjoy " Team 2 lost from my sight after i made the speech,i check my watch '0813' alright " We have 47 minutes 'till war started,we'll set up ambush " I declare " Hey,i think i know where to set up the second ambush " Roy says " Roach,follow me " So,i follow him to the said place..He brought me to the corner of the base " Uuh,what's with the corner ? " I got weirded out " Remember the past training,' always watch your corner'?,Captain said that because enemies always set up ambush at the corner,so how about we set up ambush From the tree? " " That's actually great,no one expect 'gifts' from the trees,alright then we have 7 people,2 here,2 there,the other three search for the rest..We'll scare them good " " Alright,let's go back "

At Team 1 cover point

" Ok,we got 20 minutes left,preparation done? " " Yes,sir..How about the second ambush point? Found it? " " Course, i need Chemo and Robot at ambush point 2,Toad Archer,between you two become the sniper and the other protect the sniper " " Archer's the sniper,i'm the supporter " " Good, Roy Meat let's go "

30 minutes later,the war start. Third person POV

' Team 1 suppressor : Roach,Roy,Meat '

' Team 1 ambush squad : Toad,Archer,Robot,Chemo '

' Team 2 suppressor : Rook,Scarecrow,Ozone '

' Team 2 ambush squad : Soap,Ghost,Nikolai,Worm '

' SNOW WARFARE Initiated '

ROUND 1 STARTED...

Roach just giggle all of the sudden " The hell you thinking now,Roach? " Roy ask " Check your NC " " We can check it later,Bug " " Daw,that's a bummer " " Hey,focus guys " Meat remind them " I forgot,we can use camera to get upper advantage " Roach face palm him self for being so clumsy " But only from the outside " " Wait,i hear movements " Roy said " Fuck,they have the upper advantage on us " They heard Ozone,Scarecrow and Rook talking,so they whisper to each other " Roach,what's your plan? " " They're already scared,right,Meat you can climb right? I want you to climb up the ceiling and wait for my go, Roy you and i hide at the corner " They both nods " Let's go " Roach command " I really hate jumpscares,dude " And so,after their calculation was right(means Meat was up the ceiling, Roach and Roy at the corner,Ozone,Scarecrow and Rook was at the center of Team 1's position,clever right) Roach,Roy get out of their hiding and Meat jump back down and shot them " Fuck! " Ozone yelled " Are you using camera?! " Rook yelled too " No,but from the outside..yeah we can use cameras " Roach said innocently " Fucking cockroach " Ozone snorts " Yeah,good luck fighting Captain Mac and Lieut. Rye " They said while high - fiving each other " Thanks " Roach wave at them " 3 down, 4 to go "

When suddenly...

" Roach, we're down...Captain shot us " Robot inform Roach " Shit,they shot Robot and Chemo " " *Sigh* So,we left 5 people? " Roy inquire " Yeah, but don't worry there were 4 people we're 5 " " How did they find them? " Roach ask " You know Captain well, he's observant " Meat reply " We should wait at the cover point " Roy command " Yeah,we should " Roach claim " Let's go "

2 hours later

" Okay, seriously where are they? It's been two hours already " Toad crossed his arm " Relax Toad,they will be at the end of my gun " Archer said arrogantly " Yeah, say it again i dare you " Soap says while aiming for his head while Ghost at Toad's " Ca..Cap...Captain? " Archer put down his gun and so as Toad " Get up " Ghost command them " Now, let them have the 'Price' " " But Captain, Roach says no help from anyone except our own team " " He did, but does he tell you that the one didn't join can join? " Soap smirk " Ghost,record them " " Sure,will do "

Ghost: Hey,bug check ur NC

Roach: Y?

Ghost: Just Czech it

" Weird " Roach 'Czech' it and it was a video showing that they already captured Toad and Archer " NO! " Roach scream and Roy covers Roach mouth " Roach,shut up...! What are you yelling about?! " Roy insist " They got Toad and Archer,how the hell we're going to win?! " " Relax, we just have to kill Nikolai and Worm " " They will pay " Then,Meat got shot " Cover! " they both take cover, Roach take a peek and discover it was Soap,Ghost,Nikolai and Worm " Give it up,bug! You've lost already! " Ghost announce " No! " ' I'm not losing my own war ' " " Finish us if you dare " They both smirk,Team 2 advanced and...bang " Ambush! " Soap shout at his team,Roach and Roy shot Nikolai and Worm,both team runs away " Shit,i don't think that work " Roy exclaim,Roach just smirk " Course they do "

Ghost: Bug!

Roach: Suprise2!

Ghost: U better get out of ur hiding now!

Roach: FINE! F - F match up...REMEMBER!

" Let's go,they've been waiting in hell for us " Roach says,after some minutes of walking " We meet again,mate " Ghost speak " So,the rules stating that we have to do a two vs two match - up,true? " Soap add " Yeah or do we want to do a men style,huh? " Roach grin " We do that,we end up killing each other " They all just stand there " Then,if so " then began the chaos,each team shooting at each other,all dodging each bullets (what i means by bullets,it's snow) but then Ghost shoot Roy " NO! " Roach quickly duck into a cover " Haha, no where to run,bug..C'mon give it up,there's two of us and Just you..Accept the fate,bug..You can't downthrow your CO on Your own " Roach think and think and again and again..Then he gets an idea " Rules doesn't said that one person can't hold two guns on same time " Roach then send a blow attack by taking both guns and shot them in the head! Suprise by the attack,Team 1 victory! " I won! Woohoo! I killed our CO " The other defeated members go cheered for Roach whilst Soap and Ghost still suprised by Roach's suprise killing blow attack

Week after Snow Warfare,they went on a mission Soap and Ghost was giving the war to Roach as a revenge for defeating them and it was a normal day for the 141

Hahaha,that was a tough fight, Team 1 conquer and Team 2 conquered! Congrats Roach,of defeating ur CO! Roach: Well well,it's just a rough luck,buddy Soap: Roach! Ghost: Bug! Get your bloody ass here! Roach: Welp, gtg m8,olla! *runs*


End file.
